Summer Festival at the Farm Division
Summer Festival at the Farm Division is an fan-made episode written by Cartoonlover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound come to the Farm Division's Pound Puppy HQ to celebrate the Summer's End Festival until a mysterious dog names Wendy shows up. Plot Part One (It is morning at the Minks' farm. The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound, Slushy, and Winky are standing outside the Minks' house.) Cooler: They're sure to be happy to join us at the Summer's End Festival at the Farm Division's HQ. Winky: You bet, Cooler. Do you know what their theme is going to be? Nose Marie: I'm guessing a farm themed festival. Winky: I wonder what uncle Sarge is up to. Cooler: Who knows? (Winky knocks on the door.) Winky: Uncle Sarge? (Inside the house, Sarge is at a table with a large tray of food.) Sarge: All right, let's see. Waffles with syrup and butter, cereal, milk, whole wheat cinnamon toast, bacon and eggs, bagel, omelet, banana, orange juice and apple. (to the audience) I know this is a bit much, but my doctor said if I don't eat a big breakfast every morning, I'm in a bad mood all day. Now then, time to chow down. (Just as he was about to eat, he hears the knock on his door.) Sarge: I wonder who could that be? (Sarge leaves. Smokey, Rosy, Stuffy, Buffy, Gloomy, Sparky, Spunky, Jazzy, and Twitchy enter.) Jazzy: Oh boy! Eats! (They all proceed to eat. Meanwhile, Sarge answers the door. He sees his friends and goddaughter standing in the doorway. Winky hugs Sarge.) Winky: Hi, uncle Sarge! Sarge: Hello, Winky. Cooler: Say, Sarge. We're going to Rusty and Lucy's farm for the Summer's End Festival. Are you ready to come with us? Sarge: Sure, after I eat my breakfast. In the meantime, feel free to have a look around my house while I finish eating. (Back at the dining room, the other Minks have just finished eating.) Smokey: That sure was delicious. Rosy: You said it. Now, let's go get ready for the Summer's End Festival. Our friends are going to stop by and pick us up. (They leave. Sarge enters. He then sees his tray empty.) Sarge: Huh? How did my tray get empty? (Shrugs) No matter. I can always make more. (A while later, all of the Minks(except Sarge) are standing by the doorway with Cooler and the others.) Rosy: Come on, Sarge. We don't want to be late for the festival. (Sarge enters.) Sarge: Just got done eating. Now, let's go! (The Minks(Except Slushy and Winky) enter the buggy.) Sarge: Hey, gang, wanna hear something strange? This morning, I left the table for a minute and my breakfast disappeared. (Smokey, Gloomy, Rosy, Jazzy, Twitchy, Buffy, Spunky, Sparky, and Stuffy realize what they were eating and share uneasy looks.) Sarge: Probably some mice or ants. Just keep your eyes peeled. (The nine minks then sigh in relief. Gamma walks up to the buggy.) Gamma: You know, since the gas prices have been rising recently, why not talk a walk with me and the others. Lucy and Rusty's farm isn't far. Jackie: Yeah, and it's great exercise too. Sarge: Well, I guess. (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are greeted by Lucy and Rusty.) Rusty: Ah! Cooler! Nice to see you again. (Shakes Cooler's paw) Lucy: Nose Marie, how are your children? Nose Marie: Thank you for asking. Huh? (She sees Twitchy worried.) Something wrong? Twitchy: Well, Autumn's coming. Cooler: Well, Yes. It is coming. Twitchy: but not much happened this summer. Cooler: But you had plenty of adventures with us. So, why the long face? Twitchy: Well, in Summer, for children like Yours, Cooler, it's all about playing with other pups, sunbathing, and enjoying themselves. for adolescents, it romance season. Us minks never had much of that kind of Luxury... Enjoying the Red Sun, relaxing on the White Sands, and finding a potential soul mate... Well except Winky and Slushy because they get to hang out with you guys. (A thought cloud pops over Twitchy's head and he is seen with three female minks in Hula attire dance around.) Sarge: Um, Twitchster? Twitchy: (Is on His knees as a blue spotlight is over Him.) And now, since Beach Season is almost over, I'll have to wait another summer to meet a girl mink! (Sobbing) (The thought cloud disappears.) Marcus: But, you don't have any romantic interests. The writers say so. Sarge: Shh! They'll hear you. Marcus: I was just saying. I mean, we can have more dogs, more cats, and more humans in our group, they're okay with it. But if we wanted another Mink or two on our side, they're like "no more Minks". If you ask me, I don't think it's fair. Sarge: Wrong! just because You say There'll be no more minks, doesn't make it so. Marcus: Well, don't blame me. Blame the writers. Cooler: Well, now that we're here, Rusty, where do you want us to start? Rusty: Well, we're still getting the final adjustments for the festival, and it's all thanks to Vladimir funding this. Vigor: Huh? Father funded this festival? Rusty: He sure did. And so did Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Peter, and Sonia. Lucy: (To Rusty) Because you didn't ask yet. Besides, the festival will last Three days. Twitchy: I guess I'll try to have some fun. (Look at the left and sees a gorgeous Mink, who is looking at the sky.) Most gorgeous...! Sarge: Yeah, the tree's gorgeous. (Sarge snaps Twitchy out of His trance) Now, come on. We need to help out. (Twitchy looks again, and the Girl Mink is nowhere to be seen.) Twitchy: You had to ruin my fantasy, didn't you? Rusty: (To Sparky) In any case, will you help us? Sparky: Sure. We're always happy to help you. (As Some musicians are practicing at a podium, and performers are suiting up, The Gang is looking around the festival.) Twitchy: ...And She was the most gorgeous Girl Mink I've ever seen. Sarge: Girl... Mink? Elderly Dog: Excuse Me. Twitchy: (Turns around Beaming) By any Chance-- (He sees an elderly dog's face at very close range.) YAAAAH!! (falls backwards.) Who are You?! Elderly Dog: The name is Wendy. Take caution to be around anyone of the opposite Gender. You'll run into trouble at some point. Sarge: and who would that be? Nose Marie: Come on. I'd never do any bad things to Cooler. Lucy: Agreed. I wouldn't harm Rusty in any way. Elaine: And I would never cheat on Marcus. Wendy: (To the three girls) I was referring to a Girl Mink, like Your friend. Marcus: Unfortunately, ma'am, there aren't any other girl minks in this show beside Spunky, Rosy, Winky, and Slushy. Wendy: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I guess I'd best be on my way. Marcus: Wait a minute. Don't you want to stay? Wendy: I'd love to, but I have to go back home. My owner is celebrating his birthday today. Goodbye. Marcus: Goodbye. Tony: (Look at a badge that says "Chief of Security") What's with the badge? Marcus: (Showing his badge) Well, Rusty and Lucy have made me chief of Security for the festival. (Wendy is heard screaming.) Marcus: What's going on? (Marcus and the others rush to see Wendy and a mugger having a tug with the purse.) Marcus: A mugger! (Marcus and Cooler rush toward the mugger.) Marcus: Kaiten Toppu(Spinning Top)! (Marcus spins around and repeatedly to hits the mugger in the gut as Cooler gets Wendy to safety.) Marcus: (Blowing his whistle) Security! (Itchy and Snichey enter and pin the mugger.) Itchy: You called us, boss? Marcus: Arrest that mugger! Snichey: You got it, boss. (Itchy and Snichey grab the mugger.) Itchy: Come along, bub. Snichey: You are hereby banned from this festival indefinitely. (The trio are later seen throwing the mugger out.) Marcus: And if we catch you again, you'll be sorry you try to attack an old female dog. (The mugger rushes off in fright. The crowd is then seen cheering. Marcus, Itchy, and Snichey are dumbfounded to see the crowd cheering for them. Cooler, Tony, Nose Marie, Sarge, and Twitchy enter. They applaud as well.) Man 1: Thanks for tossing that mugger out. Woman: He was a pest! Man 2: He caused a lot of trouble the second he got here. Woman: You three should be awarded for this. Cooler: Way to go, guys! Twitchy: You saved Wendy! Sarge: Say, where's Wendy? (Far from the festival, Wendy reveals herself as a younger dog as She removes Her disguise.) Wendy: Well, the old lady dog trick didn't work. I was hoping to find a potential boyfriend. Hmm... who should I disguise myself as this time? (Picks up a hippie outfit.) Yeah. (at the podium at 8 PM, where Vladimir appears.) Vladimir: Welcome one and all! before we begin the Festival, Let Me introduce to You the Pups responsible for arranging said event! You may appear! (Rusty, Lucy and Their Six pups come up as the Gang, spectators and a disguised Wendy applaud.) Vladimir: And here, we have a surprise guest tonight. Her name is Wendy. Come up, Wendy. (Wendy goes up on stage. Marcus and Cooler get confused looks on their faces.) Marcus and Cooler: Wendy? Marcus: (Thinking) There another Wendy? Like the old lady dog whom I saved? Vladimir: Now, then Wendy. It's now time for You to say the word and the festival will begin. On the Count of One! Wendy: One. (A Giant Firecracker flies up in the sky and explodes in a color of Yellow.) Rusty: and the Summer's End Festival Begins! Part Two (Later, Winky and Bright Eyes are seen selling taffy apples.) Winky: Come and get your delicious taffy apples! (Gamma, Kawasenshi, Puzzle, Iris, and Anchor enter.) Gamma: Hmmm... I love taffy apples. Can I have one, please? Winky: 12 Fishheads. Gamma: Huh? Winky: Ha ha ha ha! kidding. The price is actually one dollar and twenty cents. (Gamma laughs and pays a two dollars to Bright Eyes and Winky.) Gamma: Since you two made a good joke, you can keep the change. (Gamma takes a taffy apple.) Gamma: By the way, are taffy apples bad for dogs? Winky: The flesh of the Apple? No. the seeds, stems and leaves? if a large amount is eaten, Yes. Gamma: Do your taffy apples have any of the leaves, stems, and seeds? Bright Eyes: No. These taffy apples are stem, leave and seed-free. Gamma: Good to hear. Give me four more for my pets. Winky: That's four dollars and 80 cents for 4 more. (Gamma gives five dollars to Winky and Bright Eyes.) Gamma: Keep the change. (Gamma gives the taffy apples to Kawasenshi, Anchor, Puzzle, and Iris as they leave.) Bright Eyes: Thank you. (Meanwhile, Marcus and Cooler are talking to Wendy.) Marcus: So, you must be new here. Wendy: Yes. I hear that you threw out a mugger who tried to rob the lady dog with the same name as I do. Well, it just happens that I am her caretaker. (Cooler and Marcus are shocked.) Marcus: No kidding? Wendy: Uh huh. Cooler: Now that you mentioned it, it is kind of a coincidence. Wendy: Maybe. From what I heard about you, you were made chief of Security. Marcus: (Showing his badge) Well, I do my part. Wendy: In any case, see you two later. (Wendy winks at the audience and leaves. Jazzy and Twitchy enter.) Jazzy: Hey, guys. Marcus: If only I could see that old dog one more time, I'd... (Wendy, in her old lady dog costume, enters.) Wendy: Yes? (Marcus hugs Wendy.) Marcus: I am terribly sorry about earlier. I tried to keep the festival safe for you. Jazzy: Who's she? Twitchy: That's the elderly dog Marcus saved. Wendy: Actually, sonny, it is I who should be sorry. I guess I should watch out sometimes. Marcus: If you want to check out the festival's store, feel free to stop by the coupon booth. Wendy: Okay, sonny. (Wendy leaves again.) Marcus: Do you think I did the right thing, Cooler? (Wendy, in her hippie attire, enters again.) Wendy: Hey, guys. What did I miss? Marcus: I made an apology to the old dog lady by hugging her and offering her to stop by the coupon booth. Twitchy: Well, You apologized, that's what counts. Jazzy: Let's enjoy the festival. Shall We? Wendy: I'll be with Your friend. (grabs Twitchy's wrist as He blushes.) something the matter? Twitchy: I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen You before... Jazzy: Huh? (Shrugs His shoulders as they enjoy the Festival. At 10:30 PM, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are turning in.) Lucy: I'm that there's not enough room at our house for you to sleep. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:What If's